


Lunar Longing

by impureimpulse



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impureimpulse/pseuds/impureimpulse
Summary: Eve is a curious machine, and asks his cherished brother Adam all of his most existential questions. Never minding that the answers themselves aren't what's important.





	Lunar Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesMcCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WafflesMcCoy).



The decaying building’s rooftop was quiet, as serene a place as any lifeform- machine or android- could have asked for. The still silence was broken only by the disant soft rustle of leaves shifting in the wind, and the even fainter sound of ancient pages turning with a steady regularity. 

The seeming frequency of which Adam finally pinpointed as the source of his vague sense of uneasiness. Eve, his cherished brother, was loyal and obedient, and was reading the ancient human text Adam had presented him with. His counterpart was curious in a way that was subtly different from Adam’s own voracious consumption of any information he could glean about both this world they inhabited, and those who had once inhabited it. Eve, for all his wondrous and wild qualities, didn’t count “patience” among them, and the fact that he’d remained this resigned and this quiet for this long, while engaged in a task he was particularly vocal about finding oppressively “boring”-- was nothing short of miraculous. Shutting his own crumbling book carefully, Adam looked across the length of table between them, watching Eve’s lips as he read, silently murmuring to himself in an effort to concentrate.

Eventually, he seemed to sense his brother’s eyes on him, and looked up, a small furrow in his brow. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, looking between the fragile text in his hand a few times, like he was intensely bothered by something.

“Eve, Is something troubling you?” Adam finally asked, since something obviously was, if only because he himself hadn’t been asked about it yet. An unusual thing, since usually when Eve had a question, he asked it, no matter the situation or appropriateness of his timing.

“Brother, I was thinking-- you said, before, that the remaining humans, they live on the lunar surface?”

“As far as I understand from their “Council of Humanity’s” occasional transmissions, yes. As we’d discussed, I’ve been researching how we might get ahold of one, since the androids have been singularly uncooperative ...Anyway, what brings this to mind, so suddenly?” He legitimately wondered, since until now, Eve had been more or less content to let Adam do the bulk of deciding on their objectives. 

“How many humans do you suppose are left alive up there?” Eve gestured with his chin, leaning back in his chair until two of its feet lifted up precariously. 

“I couldn’t tell you. If the transmissions are to be believed, it’s a substantial number, but without access to more data or more of YoRHa’s archived transmissions, we have no way of knowing.” However many it was, didn’t matter all that much. “For our purposes, two for their sexual dimorphism, or honestly even one would be enough for preliminary dissecti--”

“But Brother, didn’t you say that the humans were often violent, and emotional?”

Adam wasn’t used to being interrupted, but his fascination at his brother’s sudden newfound enthusiasm for discussing their goals was enough to make him ignore that, nodding eagerly.

  


”Yes, yes- exceedingly so! They were even known to kill themselves, in times of great stress or despair, and it took even less provocation or reason to result in killing- even the mass-killing of their own kind! It’s fascinating, isn’t it?” His voice had risen a bit, leaning toward Eve as he spoke, thrilled at the prospect of finally engaging him in this particular obsession of his, when he’d never quite seemed to match it before. Eve bit at his lip thoughtfully, seeming to compose his thoughts before finally answering.

“But if there were two guys on the moon, and one of them killed the other with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?”


End file.
